


Amir

by Buptist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buptist/pseuds/Buptist
Summary: 星娜abo，分化期的少年心事"春风不解风情，吹动少年的心“
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 12





	Amir

**Author's Note:**

> 给萤总做了星娜饭

罗渽民分化太晚，时间也不凑巧，刚刚赶上他归队的那年。这已经是他人生第十七个年头，同龄人大多在十四五岁时候陆陆续续分化，罗渽民险些以为自己是正常的beta，结果事不如人愿，他刚才熬过漫长的休假，转头拿到自己的体检单。

当然公司也不至于因为性别分化成了omega就让他收拾包袱回家，只不过变得有些麻烦，他们做爱豆的不会向外公布自己的第二性别，但不意味着在宿舍就不麻烦。罗渽民胳膊还有一些青紫的针孔，也有配合口服抑制剂，吃了差不多一周的药，他总是觉得自己因此胖了一点，捏起来不再只是薄薄的一层肌肉而是绵软的肉。

罗渽民趁着夜里偷偷去称体重，不会犯错的机器上面数字不多不少，还是跟他归队前一样。但他心里不踏实，总是在夜里突然惊醒，然后去摸桌边放着的抑制剂，好像一定要把小玻璃瓶子握在手里才安心，他那时候还有点孩子样的不安、还有无边无际的恐惧。

睡上铺的朴志晟被他窸窸窣窣的声音吵醒，揉着眼睛往下探，喊他：“哥，怎么了？”

罗渽民听见他的声音就冷静下来，把手重新收回去，在被子上擦一擦掌心的冷汗，稳下声音答他：“没事，你继续睡吧。”

朴志晟又一头栽回去，罗渽民的心同床一起抖了两抖，一边盯着床铺发呆，但他也没有盯太久，迷迷糊糊又睡着了。

第二天起床后他又去称体重，数字像是凝固在上面，罗渽民又惶恐了起来，但理智拦住了他，不然他真想去找李帝努，去找李东赫，或者随便谁来看看这个称是不是坏了。朴志晟下意识觉得罗渽民回来后有点不对劲，但他也说不上来，罗渽民的情绪总是内敛的，也没有向更年幼的他求助的道理，只是早餐时候他发现罗渽民迟迟未到，过来找他。

朴志晟问他：“哥，怎么了？”

朴志晟昨晚也问过这个话，罗渽民心想这样下去就糟了，他不太想给朴志晟带来什么压力、或者担心，就跟他说：“没事，我以为有什么东西落下了，你昨晚不是说想要吃零食吗，我们吃完饭就去买吧。”说罢还捏一捏朴志晟的脸，端起笑来毫无纰漏。

朴志晟到底还是年纪小，很快被他带跑，嘟了嘟嘴让罗渽民放手，跑出去前不忘记眼睛亮闪闪嘱咐他一定要记得去买。

当天朴志晟买了零食心情很好，罗渽民看他那张小脸蛋上藏不住的笑意，自己也忍不住开心，他手上还拎了一个给其他人带东西的袋子，觉得不是很重，在这一刻他那点小心思被短暂地放下了，好像被朴志晟的快乐感染了一样飞起来了。

但是这种没心没肺只在他身上很短暂很短暂出现了一瞬间，罗渽民放下提袋的时候那种心情也被一并卸下，其他人都在客厅看电视，钟辰乐还留着，罗渽民能听见他们的中文发音。但他只是沉默地路过客厅，静悄悄地回到了房间里去。

到房间里也没什么别的事情可以干，无非是盯着抑制剂那个小盒子发呆，包装有点像葡萄糖，玻璃瓶子里面是透明的液体，喝下去可以不再闻到自己身上那种人造草莓制品的味道。用来稳定他体内激素促进信息素平静的针也打完了，很快他的信息素水平会恢复正常，然后他可以用阻隔剂，再然后抑制剂也只需要定期吃就可以了，一切都会往好的方向发展。

想到最后罗渽民也不知道他还在忧愁些什么了，只是他偶尔在浴室里面看见赤裸的自己，觉得身体的每块肌肉都松弛下来，不是那种老态的松弛，是另一种让他感觉难受的松弛，或者说柔软要更贴切些。有时候他午夜梦回按压住自己的胸膛，觉得那薄薄的肌肉变得绵软起来，梦里长出女孩子样的乳房。

——这都是梦。罗渽民一边清醒地想，一边又很害怕，他小心翼翼收起来这点恐惧，叠起来妥帖放进兜里，假装不看就是不在。他对内对外都把自己装饰得漂亮规整，看不出来一点瑕疵，只是买了好多T恤，比他身形要大一个号，他就把那点膨胀的、令他羞耻的、柔软得让他难过的肉体全部塞进这些宽松的T恤里去，好像在空荡荡的衣袖里面找到了栖息地。

本来朴志晟不会发现他的那些不对劲，他有点迟钝，罗渽民隐藏得太好，可错就错在他们一直在做室友，经常朴志晟回屋，就看到下铺的罗渽民一个人呆呆地坐着。

罗渽民那张脸，笑起来的时候不会觉得什么，只有他一个人沉寂地垂下眼，才会不由自主的令人慌张。朴志晟本不该慌张的，他们相处了太久太久，久到他逐渐对那张脸免疫了起来，只有罗渽民始终如一地喜欢他，夸他可爱，这点让朴志晟自叹不如。

但是每次朴志晟一进来，罗渽民就又收拾好他的表情，亲昵地问朴志晟怎么了，怎么志晟又可爱了啊。他的发音好粘，间或夹杂一些乱七八糟的气声，朴志晟有点受不了他这种劲，怕他过来捏自己的脸不放，他还想要去外面看电视呢。只是这招不是次次有效，朴志晟碰见的多了，依旧会问他怎么了，他实在是太小了，还不知道怎么体恤对方敏感的心，只好小心翼翼地凑近罗渽民，抱住他，撒娇一样把头放在他的肩膀上，但却透出点难得的倔强。

罗渽民叹一口气，他说志晟啊，开了个头又不知从何说起，第一朴志晟是个alpha，未必能与他感同身受；第二朴志晟这么小，他若是要找真的求助对象，至少该是哥哥们。于是他最后只是叹了口气，握紧了朴志晟的手。

朴志晟不知道他的大喜大悲，觉得自己好像安抚到了他，又好像没有，他对于第二性别十分迟钝，这不是他的错，之前罗渽民还是个beta呢。

罗渽民不得不敏感地闻见了他的信息素味道，像是雨打湿了皮草的味道，湿乎乎的，还有一种奇怪的热气，不过再奇怪也比不上用鼻子闻到热气这种事奇怪吧。罗渽民被朴志晟抱着，对方蹿个儿太快，他已经快赶不上他了，弟弟的手也比他更大一点了。罗渽民就整个人被他环住圈住，宛如深陷什么巨大毛绒抱枕，但是更暖更软和，在这奇异的光景下不由得让他安心。

之后罗渽民才知道自己只是被信息素安抚住了，他的分化来的太晚，也许是什么激素顺路刺激了他的脑细胞，害他白白空耗难么多心神。他们两个人安静地坐了一会儿，罗渽民拍拍他的手让他去客厅，走前亲了亲朴志晟的脸蛋。

朴志晟发现他缓过劲来了，立刻对罗渽民这种没轻没重的亲密感到腼腆，跑出了房间。

罗渽民的分化期终于在这一刻画下了低气压的句号，很快他的信息素分泌恢复正常，不再需要每天闻见那种恼人的草莓香精味道，他在这种时候总有点独生子式的挑剔。于是十七岁的罗渽民把抑制剂收进抽屉里，桌子上摆了妈妈送来的新香水。

只不过罗渽民还是很喜欢贴近朴志晟闻他那种毛茸茸暖乎乎的味道，鼻子蹭在腺体上面一点，整个人会变得轻飘飘而且舒服，朴志晟就好像他的大号玩偶——只是有点硌人了。罗渽民一边抱着他，一边在心里嘀嘀咕咕。

那时候他对朴志晟的心思还单纯，他自己都还是个孩子，也生不出来那么多光怪陆离的心思，只知道把自己那些真实存在的喜欢往朴志晟面前捧，根本不知道如何收手、也没个边界。

十七岁的罗渽民身体像是小树一样不断生长，他的心思是抽出的枝条，上面也渐渐开出繁盛的花。

※Amir是阿拉伯语，意思是枝条


End file.
